1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a side cover structure of a saddle-ride-type vehicle.
2. Description of Background Art
A technique is known wherein a bent portion is formed on a side cover of a saddle-ride-type vehicle with an opening being formed in the bent portion. See, for example, JP-A-62-203792. In JP-A-62-203792, the opening is formed for allowing a user to confirm an electrolyte solution in a battery arranged on a rear portion of the vehicle or a liquid surface in an oil reservoir tank. The opening is positioned on a side of the battery or the like and below a seat.
In the above-mentioned conventional side cover structure, the bent portion is emphasized as a factor for enhancing the external appearance (design property). Thus, it is difficult to say that the opening formed in the bent portion contributes to the turning performance of the saddle-ride-type vehicle. In view of the above, there has been a demand for an enhancement of the turning performance of a saddle-ride-type vehicle while enhancing the external appearance by the bent portion.